


"You Are Gonna Thrive"

by baloobird



Series: Kris's Krazy Prompts [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anti-Starker, Dyslexia, Dyslexic Peter Parker, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Heart-to-Heart, Hurt/Comfort, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is a Good Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baloobird/pseuds/baloobird
Summary: Peter is doubting his intelligence due to his dyslexia. How can he be seen as a genius when he got a "C-plus" on his history paper?Good thing he has his father figure to set the record straight.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Kris's Krazy Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853872
Comments: 22
Kudos: 161





	"You Are Gonna Thrive"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ethicallama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethicallama/gifts).



> Hey guys, welcome to another prompt, I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Sophie, thank you so, SO much for your prompt, I had so much fun with this, I really hope you like it!!! 💜💜💜
> 
> Here is the prompt she submitted: _My prompt is a dyslexic peter fic. Peter is always doubting his intelligence and thinks he’s a fraud and only smart because he studies a ton._

“Mr. Stark? Do you think I’m smart?”

Tony’s head snaps up at the question, eyes squinting at his spider-boy from across the worktable, “'Course I do, you prove how smart you are every time you walk in this lab.”

Peter huffs, “No, not  _ that _ kinda smart, do you think I’m  _ this _ kinda smart?” He points at his open history textbook, the notebook next to it showing off his chicken-scratch handwriting.

His father figure raises an eyebrow, “Am I being ‘punked’ or something, what’re you talking about -”

The spiderling cuts him off with a groan, slamming his head onto the textbook, “You don’t get it.”

“Well yeah, ‘cuz you’re talking like your ‘wi-fi’ is breaking up.” Tony lightly pokes his kid’s head with his screwdriver, “Who says you’re not smart, I’ll kick their ass -”

“Then you’ll be kicking  _ mine,” _ Peter drones. Without moving his head, he reaches for his notebook and grabs the paper sticking out of it, pushing it to his mentor, “I’m an idiot.”

The mechanic takes the paper and studies it, blinded by the obnoxious red markings.

It’s the tyke’s essay on the American Revolution. Tony remembers how long it took him to finish, constantly starting over because the erasing kept forming holes into the paper.

The kid deserved better than a “C-plus.”

Tony then notes the corrections: spelling, punctuation, missing words.

_ Didn’t he proofread before turning it in, he knows better than this. _

Then it clicks.

The boy doesn’t talk much about his dyslexia but he knows Tony knows. The few times he’s vented about it were for reasons of frustration, self-doubt.

And now, he’s adding self-deprecation to the mix.

“A ‘C-plus’ isn’t the end of the world, kiddie,” Tony says, settling into a chair across from the boy, hitting the other’s head with his assignment, “I’ll proofread next time, how ‘bout that?”

“Why do people think I’m smart? I’m so stupid that I need a proofreader -”

_ “Hey,” _ the billionaire cuts him off with another hit atop his head, “What have I told you -?”

“I’m serious,” Peter says, lifting his head to meet his mentor’s, “People, teachers at school, they call me ‘smart’, a ‘genius’,  _ ‘gifted’, _ yet I misspelled ‘Jackson’,” he points at the paper that still in the older hero’s hand,  _ “Jackson, _ the easiest fucking name in the world, who does that?”

“Kid -”

“They’re gonna find out,” the boy murmurs, raking his fingers through his hair, “It’s only a matter of time before everyone sees me for the dumbass I really am.”

“Peter, hold up a second -”

_ “I’m a fraud,” _ Peter exclaims, taking a breath to control his irritation. He points back at his assignment, “Don’t you see? I’m not smart like everyone says I am.” His voice wavers as he concludes, “I don’t know what I am -”

“Peter,  _ stop.” _ Tony grabs one of his kid’s hands, giving it a tight squeeze, “If you think I’m gonna let you talk about my kid like that, we’re gonna have some problems.”

The boy’s mouth upticks in a smile before falling completely, “But it’s true -”

“I know you know it’s not, buddy,” the older genius uses his thumb to calmly rub the other’s fingers, “Your brain’s just beating you up like it always does, I relate a bit to that.” He pushes back the essay, turning it facedown to prevent anymore animosity.

“A few errors on some paper doesn’t affect anyone’s IQ,” he says, “I’m sure Stephen Hawking misspelled some words at some point.”

“Yeah, but he’s  _ Stephen Hawking _ -”

“And  _ you’re _ Peter Parker, Peter Parker who invented his own ‘spider webs’, got into one of the best STEM schools in the state, and,” Tony gives him an encouraging smile, “Isn’t gonna let a few silly errors get in the way of the intelligence that I know he knows he has.”

Again, the boy smiles but it immediately falls, “It’s just not fair.”

“What isn’t?”

“I spent so long to get that damn ‘C-plus’ but most of my classmates finished theirs the night before and got ‘A’s.’ Flash literally did his in study hall the day it was due and he got a ‘B’, a fucking  _ ‘B.’” _ The teenager sighs defeatedly, “It’s not fair.”

“You’re right, it’s not fair,” the billionaire says gently, “But lemme tell you something.”

Peter looks up at his father figure, face showing unamusement.

“These kids that skate by, I used to know kids like this too. They think they’re the shit and they’re gonna get into the best colleges they can afford, sound about right?”

The boy nods his head.

“But I can bet my company that at least one of them is gonna drop out before the end of their first semester of college.”

“What makes you think that?” Peter says with a snort.

“Like I said, they’re skating by, their work ethic is shit. Pair that with  _ triple _ the workload that you’re gonna get in college, they can’t handle that, they’re gonna crash and burn.” Tony pokes the center of his kid’s chest, “But  _ you _ are gonna thrive, mister.”

Said child rolls his eyes, “With a ‘C-plus’ -?”

“Yup, all this work you have to put in now is gonna make college a breeze for you, and not just because you’re wicked smart.”

Now it’s Peter’s turn to look confused, “Really?”

“Really. These brats are gonna be busy partying and when it comes time to actually do the work, their heads will explode and they’ll flunk out, especially that ‘Streak’ guy.” 

“Flash?”

“I said what I said.” To the man’s satisfaction, a giggle escapes the spiderling, squeezing his father figure’s hand for comfort.

“So,” Tony says, “You think you’re good now?”

“Yeah,” his protege says, “Thanks, I needed that.”

“Anytime,” the mechanic says, “You better let me know when they drop out, I always need a laugh.”

“Oh my God,” Peter chuckles, “You gossip more than an old church lady.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I'm also on tumblr @baloobird


End file.
